


Not Until Today

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Broken Pieces [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Public Domination, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave inwardly cringed, knowing that Megatron rightly owned him... He had failed him, he had failed his lord and master...</p><p>Soundwave faces the consequences that Meister had brought down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until Today

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE DAMNED TAGS THEY ARE YOUR LAST WARNING!
> 
> *Blushes* This is my first official attempt at smut. Please burn me with torches... I know this is not what most people hope for when it comes to Mega/Sound, and I'll tell you, I was quite shocked when I did write this drabble... 
> 
> This fic Immediately follows The Breaking of Us.
> 
> *Goes to bury my head in shame*

Soundwave knelt before his master as Megatron stared over Meister's energon stained optics in his outstretched servos. "Megatron: Satisfied?" he spoke quietly as he bowed his helm.

Megatron shifted his scorn filled gaze over the host mecha to sweep completely over the tapedeck. Anger flared stronger in his EM field as his optics came to rest on the slightly bulging plating on Soundwave's abdomen.

Soundwave shuddered under Megatron's oppressing field. Anger, disgust, ire, and contempt... desire and lust... He inwardly cringed, knowing that Megatron rightly owned him... He had failed him, _he_ had failed his lord and master...

The sounds of an interface panel sliding aside had Soundwave looking up at his Lord's emerging spike. The assembled mechs behind him, the greater population of the Decepticons stationed here at Darkmount watched as Megatron reached out and roughly grabbed his helm, wrenching his gaze upwards.

"No but I will be." Megatron growled before his claws ripped into Soundwave's blastmask, tearing it away from his faceplates. As he gasped from the pain Megatron drove his spike between the barely parted lips until the tip hit the back of Soundwave's intake.

Soundwave choked on the large spike as Megatron rocked his hips. Pulling his EM field tighter, and trying to ignore the energon dripping down his faceplates as the heavily ridged spike rammed the back of his throat repeatedly as Megatron gripped his audios tightly. His denta ached from the actions of his lord and master... and anger swelled up in Soundwave. Anger at himself for failing his master, anger for Meister's stupidity, anger at the snickering and the smugness that the mechs in the audience radiated, anger at his own body's acceptance as his own interface panels slipped open.

Megatron let out a snarl, he must have caught a flicker of the anger Soundwave was trying to conceal. Megatron growled and harshly pulled out of his mouth before flinging Soundwave helm first into the floor. Megatron seized his hips in a fierce grip as he positioned Soundwave, his aft and bared valve in the air, presented for the gathering to see. Soundwave bit down on his sore glossa to stifle the cry as Megatron jabbed two of his claws into his valve.

He was none to gentle about it as he dragged his claws roughly across nodes, tearing the mesh with their freshly sharpened tips. Soon energon joined the lubricant that was coating Meagtron's digits. Megatron growled as he ripped his servos free before he lined the tip of his spike up with the valve.

"You are _mine_." He hissed in Soundwave's audio before he drove his spike into the weeping valve, hilting himself and rumbling as Soundwave arched into him with a loud static filled cry, his visor whiting out. Pain mixed with pleasure, fear, and anger as Megatron wrapped his arms around his chassis, claws digging in tightly as he rutted Soundwave into the floor.

 


End file.
